The invention relates to a height-adjustable fastening or guiding bracket for a safety belt of a vehicle. On a guide track connected to the vehicle a slide is connected that is longitudinally displacable along the guide track and arrestable in different height positions. The height-adjustable slide supports the fastening or guiding bracket for the safety belt and is connected with a Bowden cable arrangement for transmitting pulling and/or pressure forces to the vehicle seat. The Bowden cable arrangement couples the displacement of the slide to the movement of the vehicle seat.
A height-adjusting mechanism of the aforementioned kind is known from German Patent Application 40 18 294. The arrangement disclosed therein shows a horizontal adjusting movement of the vehicle seat transmitted via a Bowden cable arrangement onto the fastening or guiding bracket at the slide of the height-adjusting mechanism. The displacement of the vehicle seat is to be taken into consideration within the adjusting range of the seat because, according to the representation in German Patent Application 40 18 294, in the forward, in the central, and in the rearward area of the respective adjusting range of the seat different respective height adjustments of the fastening or guiding bracket are required. In principle, the known arrangement is already based on a reducing or step-down transmission of the seat displacement stroke in relation to the displacement stroke for the fastening or guiding bracket coupled thereto. With the known arrangement it is disadvantageous that a complicated embodiment of the Bowden cable arrangement coupling the displacement movement of the vehicle seat to the height-adjusting device is required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a height-adjusting mechanism of the aforementioned kind which is constructively simple but functionally reliable.